Wireless mechanisms have been employed in a variety of products, including, for example, vehicle locking mechanisms (e.g., unlocking a car door, opening a trunk, starting the engine, etc.). In such products, a paring between a remote device (e.g., a signaler such as a wireless key-fob) and the vehicle (e.g., the locking mechanism of the vehicle) can be used to add security to the process.
Threats from hackers or other malicious users, however, can affect the security of the communication between the remote device and the vehicle. Such threats can include man-in-the-middle (MITM) attacks, among others, and can cause significant financial loss and/or present significant safety and/or security issues. For instance, a hacker or other malicious user can use an MITM attack to gain unauthorized access to (e.g., break into and/or steal) a vehicle.